WAR-Serenity Necris
__TOC__ Map description Link Setups * setup 1: * setup 2: * ... * setup X: Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act II: With Caesar's Coin - Harder Than Hard This mission may not be beatable without playing a card. The goal here is to hold the Mine Node. There are several reasons. Most importantly, it keeps the Leviathan out of enemy hands, while providing you with one instead. It distracts the enemy, and spawns your orb closer to battlefield. It also provides you an alternate respawn location. The Core layout is such that having to return there is very unhelpful. The Mine & Prime node both have portals within fairly close reach, so if you spawn at one you can quickly return to the other. If the enemy gets a leviathan, there is really no hope. There are too many bots for you to try and pilot the Leviathan yourself, so the idea is to run the Orb north to the Mine Node. If your bots get the Orb - and they probably will - it can be inconvenient, but don't worry about it. Just go claim the Mine Node and keep it alive. The enemy will probably attack it, so try to kill them while they attack the node. If the orb is used or destroyed before you get the mine node finished, it will respawn back at the core. You can teleport back there and get it if you like, although this risks letting the enemy interrupt the leviathan construction. If you get the mine node finished quickly enough, the orb will respawn at the mine node instead. Having the Orb at the Node is useful. It not only shields the node from enemy attacks, but also allows you to reclaim the node immediately when the Leviathan finishes construction and the node returns to neutral. Then you can go get another orb and repeat. I decided it would be best to let my bots pilot the Leviathan on this map, both so that I could focus on making sure the enemy didn't get a hold of it (The Leviathan can disappear if the node changes hands) and because the enemy bots aren't as aggressive at attacking a leviathan piloted by another bot. Up to this point the process isn't particularly difficult, but by now the enemy has probably taken your prime node and because you've been holding the orb at the mine node, your bots won't be able to take it back. That means you have to recapture your prime node with the orb now, which means leaving the mine node undefended and possibly losing the leviathan. If you try to pilot the Leviathan, the Nemesis tanks and laser turrets, and scorpions and link-gun-bots will annihilate it before you can reach your prime node. The only way it will work is if you sneak your orb in and recover your prime node. It helps to Hug the wall while you circle around so that the bots can't shoot at you when you approach. The enemy in the laser turret is especially annoying. You want to reclaim your prime node before the Leviathan crew decide they have to do it, and before the enemy can mobilize to reclaim it. If you've got control of your own prime node, follow the Leviathan into the enemy prime node with your orb while you heal it with your link gun and you use it for cover from enemy fire. It should be more than sufficient to destroy the prime node and build a friendly one in it's place. Once you get control of the enemy prime node, go get another orb and use it to shield\reconstruct the enemy prime node, or use the Laser turret to kill the enemy orb carrier. Your leviathan should go attack the Core. If it gets destroyed, your bots should have enough of a handle on the map at this point to go seize the mine node, or, while the enemy is doing so, to attack their core. Unfortunately, this is where my bots drove the Leviathan off the cliff, so I wasn't able to complete the operation before the enemy took the Prime & Mine nodes. It may also be possible to use the enemy's strength against them by allowing them to have the Leviathan. When they pile in and drive toward your core, circle around behind and take your prime node out from under them. The Leviathan will have to turn around and go back to the Prime Node, leaving only 3 of their numbers to defend the prime & mine node. If you can take the Prime Node, the Leviathan will have to drive even further, and you can use this time to attack their core. Even if they reclaim their prime node, you can wait until the Leviathan leaves and do this again. I managed to accomplish something similar, causing the enemy team to lose 3 pilots in the trees somewhere northwest of my core, but I've yet to reproduce it reliably. Act II: With Caesar's Coin - Not So Hard A little bit different this time. The enemy doesn't start with a leviathan, which is nice, but they get a couple Necris vehicles and enter with a different strategy. The enemy will pay more attention to the mine node this time - probably because they have men to spare. The bulk of their forces will claim their Prime Node, and immediately push into yours. If they claim your prime node, they'll put more priority on getting a leviathan, which they will be in good position to do. It's much more difficult to turn the battle around on this map. Your forces will do the same. Whoever spawns closest to the orb will take it to the Mine node, sometimes bringing vehicle support. The rest will go to the Prime Node. Since both teams are doing basically the same thing, they will both construct their prime node at about the same time and the only difference in the first 30 seconds or so is who 'wins' control of the mine node. From there, both teams will try to use their orb as a battering ram to the prime node. If you defeat the enemy attempt on the Mine Node, you've got about a minute to spare which is best used attempting (at least) to push your orb into the enemy prime node by circling in from the north. If the attempt succeeds, congratulations. Otherwise, just head back to the Mine Node and get in your Leviathan. The enemy gets a Nemesis - roughly equivalent to a Goliath - and if everything goes well, it will arrive at your prime node just before your Leviathan completes construction. Nemesis are annoying, even with unskilled bot pilots, but on Insane it's.. Insane. This stage is delicate. If the leviathan gets exploded too soon, or at the wrong time, the enemy will capture your prime node, and you'll have to replace the Leviathan, thereby leaving your Core unprotected. In addition, the enemy orb carrier will probably be en-route to your Prime Node at this time as well. You'll want to drive the leviathan out just far enough to cut-off any opportunity for the enemy to reinforce it's assault on your base. Pay special attention to the laser turret, the nemesis, and the enemy orb. These are the backbone of the enemy plans. Once your prime node is secure and your allies start attacking the enemy prime node, follow in behind them and help destroy it. Once the prime node is down - just like last time - you can park in the road and shut down any attempt to reclaim it while your allies do the work, or you can crash through their front gate and damage the core yourself. Either way, you're in good position to maintain a strangle hold on their operations. Really, this mission isn't any different than the Iron Guard 4 vs. 4, it just has more traffic and slightly different vehicles. Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery WAR-Serenity_Necris-ConceptArt.jpg WAR-Serenity_Necris-Keyguide.jpg WAR-Serenity_Necris-PU-1.jpg WAR-Serenity_Necris-PU-2.jpg WAR-Serenity_Necris-PU-3.jpg External links and references See also